DE 10 2012 100 765 A1 has disclosed a steep-angle conveying installation for arrangement on the slope of an open-cast mining pit, by means of which steep-angle conveying installation raw materials can be transported from a low-level loading station, for example from the working level of the open-cast mine, to a high-level unloading station, which may be situated at ground level.
The conveying cages move on a track with a continuously straight profile which extends between the loading station at the lower end of the steep-angle conveying installation and the unloading station at the upper end of the steep-angle conveying installation. The conveying cages are not tipped for loading and unloading purposes, and the conveying cages have a filling opening on the top side and an emptying flap on the bottom side, and the raw material can be discharged from the conveying cage by opening the emptying flap. For this purpose, the emptying flap is articulatedly fastened to the conveying cage and can be moved between a closed position and an open position.
The load mass of the conveying cages may amount to up to 300 tonnes, and if the emptying flap is situated in the base region of the conveying cages, the load mass of the raw material acts largely on the emptying flap. When the emptying flap is unlocked in order to be opened, the problem arises that the conveying cage is emptied abruptly, and the locking means must be moved counter to the mass forces acting on the emptying flap. This gives rise to structural disadvantages, and the emptying flap and the conveying cages themselves are subject to a high level of wear.
At the unloading station at the upper end of the steep-angle conveying installation, there may be situated a crusher with a corresponding material inlet, and if the raw material is discharged abruptly, disadvantages in the operation of the crusher can arise, as well as disadvantages with regard to possible damage to a bunker above the crusher. A controlled discharge of the conveying cages is thus desirable.